


Brakelights

by yonglvoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonglvoe/pseuds/yonglvoe
Summary: Why would you want me





	Brakelights

“You promised you wouldn’t miss out on a ride tonight Jaehyun” you whined into the phone.  
He was laughing at you now “Maybe if you walked outside to my car then we could get the night started sweetheart”, at the last word he dragged it on in that cute voice of his.   
Every Saturday night you and Jaehyun went on little night rides, it was something you both loved to do together ever since he got his car the year before, a baby blue Mustang from the 70′s. You two would just drive around until you found the perfect spot in the middle of nowhere to stay and listen to music while mindlessly talking about the universe and talking about thoughts that made the two of you stay up. Jaehyun was someone you could do anything and say anything without the fear of being judged, he was a perfect gentleman and best friend. Lately however you started getting those damn butterflies in your stomach when around the sweet boy, every gesture he did made you blush, especially when he called you sweetheart, love was the explanation to all this. But you couldn’t tell if these feelings were mutual, so until  you knew, you just treasured every moment with him, especially these nights under the stars together.   
Running outside in a black sweater, which was most likely his, jeans and your favorite sneakers, you quickly noticed that Jaehyun’s lights weren’t on, especially those darn brake lights you’ve been telling him to fix since he got the thing, you made a mental note to scold him when you two leave on not listening to you. But now you quickly jumped into his car, turning to him, you questioned the boy, “Why would you make me think you canceled this Saturday huh?!” Reaching up to the top of your head, Jaehyun ruffled your hair up and smiled at you, “Come on, you know I like to tease you y/n, now lets go!”  
Turning on the radio and laying back, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the atmosphere of the night, times like this where it was just you and him were some of the best, turning to your left now you couldn’t help but stare at Jaehyun, he had that ridiculous smile on his face, dimples on full display to enjoy, at this you also smiled. He didn’t seem to notice your staring and you just had to poke his dimple so you did, which made Jaehyun scrunch his nose and open his mouth in attempt to bite your finger, in turn you quickly retracted your hand while giggling, “Heyyy, my finger isn’t food Jae, that’s what all those snacks in the trunk is for.” Looking over at you know, he gave you his award winning smile again while shaking his head, that smile made your heart beat a little faster, it’s a good thing there was a breeze to calm the heat reaching to your face now at least.  
“Well it’s a good thing we’re here now huh y/n, your finger is saved!”   
“Yeah yeah, lets set up the blankets silly”  
Getting out and walking over to the trunk you and him started to set up your little spot. For the area this time, Jaehyun took you to one of your favorite areas of the city, “the cliff” as you called it, which it was but the whole space made you feel safer than others would think. From this space you could clearly see the whole city, the stars and the moon, usually you two only went here when you guys really needed each other to talk and vent to, it was strange he brought you here tonight, maybe he had something on his mind that he wasn’t saying yet?  
“Hey are you gonna just stare at the stuff or are you going to lend a hand!” he teased, sticking his tongue out at you, at this you grabbed the rest of the stuff and sat down next to him.   
“You know my car almost turned off going to your house again… Guess I should stop going too fast to get to you huh y/n” Jaehyun sighed, but his body was so relaxed at his statement you could tell he wasn’t being serious now.  
“I told you to stop chasing me down Jaehyun, you’re gonna breakdown one day and then say it was my fault” you laughed at him, making him smile again, his eyes turning into little half moons.   
“You wanna know something else y/n”  
“What Jaeeeee” whining now, giving him a slight pout this time  
“If you only knew, my heart’s love for only you,only you fulfill.” he whispered, turning to face you now with a serious look on his face, at this you looked at him wide eyed. Did he just confess with a haiku, that poetic little shit.  
“Where did you learn that from you cheeseball” you nervously let out, your heart was about to come out of your chest.   
“I just thought of it, I just want you y/n, that’s the thought for today” this time he was smiling gently at you, but you couldn’t believe what he was saying really so you said the first thing you could think of  
“Why… would you want me?”   
At your question, Jaehyun wrapped his arm around your shoulder and quickly fell onto his back, taking you with him. He wasn’t saying anything, he just smiled up at the stars, but you couldn’t take your eyes off him, you needed to know why, this was something you never thought could be true…   
Turning to face you, Jaehyun kept that grin on his face “Why do I want you sweetheart? Well because, you’re here with me now, you’re the only one I can talk to without feeling I’ll be judged, you take care of me, you know me better than any other. And you’ve always been the one I want y/n. You know we only come here when we need some peace remember? Well I wanted to come here to give my peace, I haven’t been able to sleep, knowing you also loved me but I didn’t have the words to say them yet.”  
Taking a deep breath, you didn’t let it go because he knew. Jaehyun knew. He knew you loved him, and he loved you back.  
Afraid to ask what you were about to say, it was your turn to look up at the stars before you asked “Where does that leave us then Jaehyun..”  
He sighed at your question, grabbing ahold of your cheek so you faced him again, he leaned in closer to say something you’ve also been waiting to hear for the longest time,   
“It leaves us where you’re mine and I’m yours” and with that he leaned in all the way to kiss you like no other has and hopefully no one ever will. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to brakelights by Omar Apollo, it’s not exactly what the song is about, but I just started writing and couldn’t stop heheheh so I hope you guys enjoy, ill also edit it tomorrow because I know theres a few mistake here but it’s late now so goodnight lovelies!


End file.
